


Secret Valentine

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dr. Castiel Krushnic, Dr. Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Nosey Sam Winchester, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Secret Valentine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: It takes an employee Secret Valentine to get a very stubborn Dr. Dean Winchester to admit his true feelings to his partner at 'Love of All Animals' veterinarian clinic. Dean and Castiel have been secretly pining for each other for over fifteen years. Cas has had it. He sets himself up to be Dean's secret Valentine and vice versa. He has to get his stubborn best friend to admit his feelings.Will Castiel's set up work to his advantage? Can he finally have a happy ever after?





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mansikka for looking over my story and fixing my mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this explosion of fluff.

  
  


Love of All Animals Veterinary Clinic

Friday, Breakroom

 

“Good Morning Dean. How’re you today?” Cas looks at his best friend for several minutes before he finally repeats his name louder. “Dean, Dean!”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything for several seconds. 

 

“What?” Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he finally notices his friend standing next to him. “Morning Cas, sorry about that. I found this poem in my Valentine’s Box this morning, and it’s a rather deep poem for a secret Valentine. I’m not sure what to think.” Without another word, Dean hands the note over to his best friend. 

 

**A Joy I Never Knew**

 

**Have I told you, Valentine,**

**That I’m all wrapped up in you?**

**My feelings for you bring to me**

**A joy I never knew.**

 

**You light up everything for me;**

**In my heart you shine;**

**Illuminating my whole life.**

**My darling Valentine.**

 

**By: Joanna Fuchs**

  
  


“Wow, that’s pretty deep for a secret Valentine. Dean, I’m guessing this person has real feelings for you! Any idea who it might be?” Cas asks. 

 

“I can think of only one person, and I DEFINITELY don’t have those kinds of feelings for her. I’ve had feelings for the same person for quite a while now. It’s just that we’re good friends, and I don’t wanna fuck that up.” 

 

“Dean, I think I know who you’re talking about, but Balth told me she has a boyfriend. Are you sure you know who it is?” Cas asks. 

 

Dean shakes his head, completely dumbfounded. “Well shit, then I have no idea.” Clapping Cas on the shoulder, Dean makes his way to his locker to get his stethoscope.  _ Damn it, I forgot my coffee.  _ Dean shuts his locker and turns around to return to the break room. He stops short when he sees Castiel reading the letter from his secret Valentine. 

 

**Castiel,**

 

**Do you really not see the way I look at you?**

**Do you not see the way I watch you when you are**

**busy with our furry patients?**

**Do you not realize how much you mean to me?**

 

**I wish I could kiss you good morning, and good night.**

**I wish I could hold you when you’ve had a bad day.**

**I wish I could cook you supper every night.**

**I wish you would just see how much I’m gone on you.**

 

**Your Secret Valentine**

  
  


Without Castiel noticing him, Dean slowly backs away from the door and makes his way up front. 

 

It always seems to be crazy on Fridays and Saturdays, and this week is no different. Luckily, neither of them have to work this weekend. Dean just wants to make it through the busy day, and enjoy his Saturday off so he can go to Cas’ on Sunday. For as long as they can remember, Sunday has always been ‘their’ day. They sit around on Cas’ couch, sometimes way too close for friends, watch football, drink beer and eat wings and pizza. The highlight of Dean’s week. 

 

****

**Sunday, Castiel’s House**

 

“Friday was the longest day EVER! I swear, I saw every reptile in the state of Kansas,” Dean exclaims, taking a long pull of his beer before setting it down on Cas’ coffee table. 

 

“Dean, we seriously need to hire another doctor, even if it’s just part-time. We have the payroll, let’s just find a small animal veterinarian. You can’t keep spending full days in appointments. Your specialty is ortho, when was the last time you did surgery without having to work on your day off?” Grabbing both empty bottles of beer, Cas goes to the kitchen to grab them another.  

 

“Yeah I know, but can we talk about it tomorrow? We still haven’t ordered supper and the game starts in twenty-three minutes. It’s your turn to pick supper!” Dean grabs the menu out of the end table and hands it to Castiel. 

 

“Let’s just do pizza and wings, something simple. You want the normal buffalo wings, or do we wanna kick up the spiciness?” Cas asks.

 

“Yeah An... um just whatever we order all the time.” Dean catches himself before he calls Cas, Angel. He’s been wanting to for so long that it just slips out at times. “Can you please order some mozzarella sticks though? I’m in the mood for fried cheese!”

 

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Calling their favorite pizza shop, Cas orders their spicy boneless wings, large meat-lovers, extra cheese stuffed crust pizza, and a double order of mozzarella sticks. 

 

“Hey Dean, can I ask ya somethin’?” 

 

“Shoot!” 

 

“Why aren’t you dating anyone right now?” 

 

“Really? Out of all the questions, you could ask, you wanna know why I’m not dating anyone?” Dean rolls his neck laying his head on the back of the couch, and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Well, today at work you said you were interested in someone. I can’t see them not being interested in you. Have you seen you? You’re gorgeous, you're kind, caring, loving, and you have a damn fine ass.” Cas’ cheeks turn bright red. That was not supposed to slip out. Now he’s afraid to look at Dean.  

 

“Cas, what’re you saying? Do you have som….” Dean’s interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Cas quickly jumps up to answer, and pay for their supper. 

 

“We are NOT done with this conversation, Castiel Krushnic. We will continue at half-time.” 

 

It’s over an hour later and finally half-time. Dean has been so preoccupied with what Castiel said to him, that he hasn’t paid any attention to the game. He can’t even tell who’s winning. 

 

Before Dean can say anything, Cas is up and off the couch. “I’ll be right back, just gonna grab us a drink.”  He returns minutes later with two tumblers of his finest whiskey.

 

“Hmmm... you cracked open the good stuff. Spill. Now. Cas!” 

 

“I suppose forgetting what I said earlier is out of the question?” Dean nods his head and raises his eyebrows. “Fine, I’ll just get this over with. Cassie is not your secret Valentine, Dean. I know who sent you the poem. I know their feelings are very true. I also know that they rigged it to make sure they were your secret Valentine.” 

 

“Okaaaay… are you going to just leave me hangin'?” Dean asks. 

 

Cas gets up and walks over to his desk, grabbing the paper off his printer and handing it to Dean. 

 

**Dear Valentine**

 

**Do you not see the way I look at you?**

**It’s the same way you look at me when**

**you don’t think I’m aware.**

 

**I see how you glance at me when**

**I’m with patients.**

**I see the adoration in your face.**

 

**I didn’t know until now how much I really mean to you.**

**Can you see how much you mean to me?**

**I’d do anything for you if you’d only let me.**

 

**I wanna be able to hold you when you have a ‘ruff’ day at work.**

**I wanna hold your hand in public, and in private.**

 

**I’m just as GONE on you Dean Winchester!**

 

**Will you be my Valentine?**

 

**Your NOT so Secret Valentine,**

 

**Dr. Castiel Krushnic**

 

Dean throws back his glass of whiskey and places his glass on the coffee table. Turning to face Castiel on the couch, he slowly leans in and touches his lips ever so softly to Cas’. He gently places another kiss to his friends soft, yet chapped lips. Castiel finally catches up to what’s happening and begins to kiss Dean back. 

 

“I think we’ve jumped off the proverbial cliff and moved onto the next phase of our relationship. Are you sure this is what you want Dean? We can stop right now and forget this happened.” Cas lays his forehead on Dean's, waiting on his response. 

 

“Is that what you want Cas? Do you want to stay just friends? Or… do you want to move on to the next step? I think you know what I want.” Dr. Winchester waggles his eyebrows at his friend. “So... Dr. Krushnic, kiss me if you want to keep going down this road.” 

 

Cas doesn’t hesitate, his lips are immediately on Dean’s. When Cas’ tongue traces Dean’s bottom lip, he eagerly opens up for him. This kiss isn’t slow and chaste, it’s hungry and passionate. It’s all kinds of fireworks and explosions. Dean finally breaks away and lies his forehead back on Cas’. 

 

“Dean, please tell me this is really happening. That we’re really doing this. I’ve wanted to taste your lips for so long. Why did we wait so fucking long?” 

 

“I have no fucking clue. All that matters is that we’re here now. Now bring those lips back over here. I wasn’t quite done with them, Dr. Krushnic.” Dean leans into Cas, joining their lips yet again. Who knew making out like teenagers with their best friend could be so fun? 

 

The second half of the football game is over, and all but forgotten. Dean and Cas are finally taking a break from making out. The two guys are relaxing on the couch, Cas on his back and Dean lying on the inside of the couch. Dean's arm is lying over his man's stomach, his face in Cas’ hair. “Dean, would you stay the night with me? We don’t have to do anything more than what we just did if you’re not ready. I would love to hold you tonight.” Cas asks bashfully, not able to look Dean in the eye. 

 

Dean lifts Cas’ chin with his fingers, making sure to look him in the eye. He wants Cas to understand how much he means to him. “Castiel, I’d love to stay the night and wake up in your arms. I’m in love with you, Dr. Krushnic. I have loved you for so many years. I’ve had to stand by and watch you date douchebag after douchebag. There’s no more of that shit. You’re mine and only mine.” Leaning down, Dean kisses his man sweet and gentle. 

 

“I love you too, Dean Winchester! I love you so much! I’ve had to watch you date girl after girl. I never want these lips to touch anyone else ever again.” Castiel runs his fingers over Dean’s lips, down his jaw and then up into his hair. He can’t believe he gets to touch Dean like this. Kiss his plump lips, swollen from an hour of kissing. 

 

Dean and Cas stay cuddled up together throughout the first quarter of the second game. Being several hours since they last ate, Dean’s belly starts to grumble. Since there are no leftovers besides a couple mozzarella sticks, Cas decides he better cook them some food. 

 

“Dean, what woulda’ like for supper? I can make some burgers or throw in frozen lasagna. It’s totally up to you, I can eat anything.”

 

“Anything, Angel, but frozen lasagna sounds good. Do you have garlic toast? Ya gotta have garlic toast with lasagna!” Dean exclaims. 

 

“Yes, I have garlic toast. Let me get up and put it in the oven. It’s a homemade lasagna, I just made two pans last time. I’ll be right back… Dean, you have to let me up!” After several minutes of more heated kisses, Dean finally helps Cas up. 

 

The guys decide to relax and eat supper on the couch. Dean didn't realize he was so hungry. He finishes off three large pieces of lasagna and a couple pieces of garlic toast. Cas on the other hand only finishes off two pieces of lasagna and a piece of garlic toast. 

 

“That was absolutely amazing. What do we have for dessert?” Dean ask. 

 

“How in the world are you still hungry? We just ate very large amounts of lasagna and garlic toast. But... I do think you’ll be very happy with what I picked up yesterday. Would you like it warmed or cold? A’ la Mode? I bought your favorite ice cream.” 

 

“Have I told you you’re awesome?” Dean places his face in Cas’ neck. Breathing in the sweet aroma of his... boyfriend! “Warm and ice cream, please! You’re too good to me!” 

 

A couple of pieces of pie and a heaping scoop of ice cream later, the guys are beyond full and laid out on the couch. Dean as the big spoon, and Cas lying on his back in front of him. 

 

“I still can’t believe we’re all snuggled up on the couch, and it just feels so right.” Cas pulls Dean’s face down to him and gives him a lust filled kiss, and rolls over on his side so that Dean can hold him close to his chest. 

 

“My own Dr. Sexy!” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear as they both drift off. Dean wakes up with a stiff neck and a very sexy man cuddled up close. 

 

Dean nuzzles his nose in Cas’ hair, inhaling the intoxicating smell of his new boyfriend’s favorite coconut shampoo. “Angel, are you awake? We should get up and move to the bedroom. Neither of us is young enough to sleep on a couch all night.” 

 

“Mhmmm... I’m so comfy, I don’t wanna move.” Cas pouts, burying his face deeper into Dean’s chest.

 

“Ya know Angel, why don’t we take this to your very comfortable bed? We can lose some of these layers that we insist on wearing, and I can lavish your body with kisses.” Leaning down over Cas, Dean lays a pant-tightening lip lock on his boyfriend, only coming up when it’s deemed necessary to breathe. 

 

“Now that sounds like an amazing idea. I’ll race you to the bedroom!” Cas jumps up faster than Dean knew he could move and is up the stairs. By the time Dean makes it up to his Angel’s bedroom, Cas is in his yellow boxers with bees and sprawled out on his bed. 

 

“A bit eager, Angel?” Dean forgets all about his clothing and climbs onto Cas’ bed. Kneeling between his boyfriend’s thighs, he takes in the beauty that is his own Dr. Sexy. “Fuck, Dr. Krushnic! You’re absolutely breathtaking. Why did we wait so long?” Without another word from either of the men, Dean crawls up to meet Cas’ lips. 

 

~~~~

 

**Monday Morning**

**Castiel’s House**

 

Dean wakes in an unfamiliar bed. He’s confused at first, but it all comes rushing back to him. He’s lying next to Castiel, his new boyfriend. Cas is wrapped around him, drooling on his chest. Looking at the clock, they still have another forty-five minutes before they absolutely have to be up. 

 

_ Do I wanna get up and shower? Or….do I wanna wake my Angel and we can shower together. That sounds a lot more fun than a shower by myself. We need to talk about what we’re going to do about work.  _

 

Dean moves his hand to his boyfriend’s ass and squeezes it lightly. Castiel grunts into Dean’s chest. “Angel, would you like to join me in the shower? It’s definitely better with two people. You wash my cock, I’ll wash yours!” Cas’ head pops up, looking at his boyfriend under his lashes. “That sounds amazing!” Cas says, crawling out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. “Coming Babe?” Cas asks. 

 

Cas has the shower warmed up before Dean even gets in there. “Angel, you are so damn sexy.” Standing in front of his boyfriend, Dean wraps his arms around him, aligning their erections. “This feels so amazing, you feel so amazing. I can’t wait to learn every sensitive spot on this gorgeous body of yours.” Leaning in for a passionate kiss, Dean moves his hands down to Cas’ ass. Slowly his middle finger finds his boyfriends tight pucker. “Damn, your tight Angel. It’s going to feel so damn good, I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

 

“Babe, do we have time for this right now?” Cas asks, with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  

 

“Not really, but I can make us feel better until tonight. Now that I have you all to myself, I wanna feel every inch of you inside and out.” Dean envelops both of their erections in his hand. Working them into a quick frenzy before bringing them both to climax. Dean leans his forehead on Cas’ slowly bringing their lips together for a slow, chaste kiss. 

 

“You’re right Babe, that definitely made me feel better. I can’t wait till tonight, but until then we better get cleaned up before the water turns cold.” Castiel hands his shampoo over to his boyfriend and turns around so Dean can wash his hair. 

 

The couple is in Cas’ bedroom getting dressed when Dean realizes he doesn’t have any boxers to wear. “Angel, do you have a pair of boxers I could borrow until tonight? I don’t wanna put on the pair I wore yesterday. Plus… you caused me to make a mess in them last night.” Dean quirks his eyebrow at his very sexy boyfriend. 

 

“You take whatever you need, I know where to find you later. I’m going to go make us some eggs, come down when you're dressed.” Castiel smacks Dean on his near naked ass and runs out the bedroom door. 

 

Finally, dressed in yesterday’s clothing, Dean makes his way to the kitchen. He finds his boyfriend dancing at the stove, cooking up a couple cheese omelets. Sneaking up behind Cas, Dean wraps his arms around his abdomen. “You really are my own Dr. Sexy. The only thing that would make this hotter would be your white lab coat.” Kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, he grabs a couple of plates and coffee mugs. “Would you like juice and coffee or just coffee, Angel?” Dean asks. 

 

“Just coffee, you can use the carafe down by your legs. Just make sure you use the carafe option. The really strong coffee is in the cupboard right in front of you. We have a pretty packed day, and you kept me up so late last night. Plus, we really need to discuss how we are going to handle ‘us’ at work.” Dean starts the coffee, making his way to the fridge for the cream. “Can you grab the sugar too, please?” Cas asks.  

 

Cas plates the omelets then grabs a bowl of fresh fruit from the fridge to eat. He also grabs the carafe of coffee and brings it all to the table. “Eat up, Babe. I promise I didn’t sneak any veggies in your omelet,” says Cas. 

 

Dean digs into his omelet, practically inhaling it. “That was the best omelet I’ve had in ages. Now tell me how you wanna handle the ‘us’ at work. We don’t have a rule about employee fraternization, do we? Cuz even if we do, we are the bosses.” 

 

“No, we don’t, but I do think we need to set a good example for our employees. Plus, you know Sam, he’ll never let us live it down if we go waltzing in there holding hands today. I do think we should let them know though as soon as possible. It will also get Balth off my back. He’s been trying to set me up with this creepy friend of his. I kept telling him no, hoping that you would finally admit your feelings. Sam told me not to give up on you. It’s a good thing I’m just as stubborn as you, Dean Winchester.” Cas lays his hand on top of his boyfriends, gently squeezing it. 

 

Turning his hand over, Dean interlocks his fingers with Castiel’s. “That all sounds good, except one thing. I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you. Once you put your white overcoat on, I may have to drag you into your office and give you an exam.” Dean winks at his boyfriend. 

 

“You are going to be trouble at work, aren’t you?” Cas shakes his head at Dean. “Sounds like I need to get another lab coat to wear here around the house. Do you have any other kinks I need to know about?” Cas asks. He picks up the dirty dishes, placing them in the dishwasher and putting the rest of the fruit in the refrigerator. 

 

“I better run home real quick and change into some work clothes. I know Balth will throw a hissy if I come into work in jeans on a Monday.” Dean walks over to Cas and wraps him in a warm embrace, placing his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “You smell so damn good, you always have. I was never allowed to hold you like this before. I’m never letting you go again, Dr. Krushnic.” Leaning down, Dean kisses his best friend soft and chaste. “I’ll see you soon, Angel. You might wanna take care of that problem.” 

 

Cas flips him off as he’s walking out the door. “Why don’t you come back in here and take care of it? It’s your fault!” Dean waves to him as he gets into Baby. 

 

~~~~

 

Dr. Krushnic arrives first at the clinic, like usual. He’s followed by Sam, Balth, Meg, and Cassie. 

 

“Hey Cas, have you seen my brother? I know he was at your place yesterday. He never came home last night. It’s not like him to not call me at all,” says Sam. 

 

“Um… yeah. He... um... left my place about thirty minutes ago. He was going to run home and get some clean clothes for the day, then come right in. Something specific you need him for or are you just being a nosey little brother?” Cas asks. 

 

“I am not being nosey, I’m just the... concerned younger brother. Not unless you have something to tell me Castiel? Like, did my brother finally pull his head out of his ass? Did he finally grow a pair and admit his feelings?” Sam asks, with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. 

 

“Trust me, your brother is just fine. He should be here any second now. We do have something to tell you all, but we’re going to tell you all at once. So if we can today at lunch, we’ll update everyone. This pretty much affects everyone in the office.” Says Cas. Just then, Dean walks in the clinic.

 

“Look who’s here, my long lost brother,” Sam says with a sassy smirk on his face. 

 

“Heya Sammy! How are YOU this morning?” Dean asks. 

 

“Oh, I’m fine. Little tired since I was worried about your dumb ass all night. Thanks for calling and letting me know you wouldn’t be home. Aren’t you getting a little old for random hookups?” Sam asks. 

 

Dean looks to Dr. Krushnic, a small smile on his face. “Good Morning, Dr. Krushnic. How are you this beautiful day?” Dean asks. 

 

“Good Morning, Dr. Winchester. I’m absolutely wonderful this morning, I got a great night of sleep. How are you feeling today?” Cas asks. 

 

“Oh… I’m just peachy. I got a great night of sleep too.” The two men are lost in each other’s eyes. Sam clears his voice to get the men’s attention.  

 

“You two done with the eye sex? You two better get it together, otherwise, everyone is going to know what happened last night. The fact that I know, just ewww. Dean, if you finally got your head out of your ass, all I gotta say is it’s about damn time,” Sam exclaims, leaving Cas’ office before his brother, and apparently, new boyfriend, start making out. 

 

Cas makes his way around his desk, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I think I just heard the door chime. Our first patient must be here.” Cas leans in and lays a soft, slow kiss on his partner.  “It’s going to be very hard to keep my hands off you today. I think we shoulda called in, stayed in bed all day. I’m pretty sure everyone woulda figured it out.” The two lovers share one more chaste kiss then make their way to the lobby. 

 

The morning has really flown by, it’s been a constant flow of patients, a couple walk-ins, and a new boarding dog. The front doors are locked for lunchtime, and everyone meets back in the break room of the clinic. Cas was all ready to talk to everyone, had his speech all ready. Now that it’s time, Cas is nervous. 

 

“Thanks to all of you for sticking around for lunch today. Dean and I need to discuss what happened yesterday. It kinda involves everyone that works here. Dr. Winchester, can you please stand up next to me.” Cas reaches out to pull his boyfriend up and out of his chair. “As of yesterday, Dean and I are a couple. We finally as Sam would say, ‘pulled our heads out of our ass.’ We confessed that we were each other’s secret Valentine, and then we finally told each other. When we are here at work, we will not show affection towards each other unless we are in our office behind closed doors. Just so you know, there is no policy against co-workers dating. If any of you have an issue with this, please see us in private. Other than that, please have some pizza. Dean ordered plenty of it.” Castiel sits back down, letting his employees get food first. 

 

Leaning into closer to his boyfriend, Cas tries to be quiet so no one hears him. “So I can’t even hold your hand. This really sucks, I guess we’ll just have to eat lunch in our office.” 

 

“Angel, let’s give this a little bit of time. They’ll all get used to it and won’t even care if we hold hands. As you said, we can always just eat in our office,” Dean whispers back to his boyfriend. 

 

“Guys, just so you know, we can hear you. You’re not very quiet. F.Y.I, I don’t think any of us care if you lovebirds hold hands!” Sam raises his eyebrows at his brother and friend. The two veterinarians look at the rest of their employees, they get the same response. No one seems to care.

 

Everyone finishes up with lunch just in time to unlock the doors and start the afternoon. “Balth, I think I have the first patient this afternoon, I’ll be right up,” Cas says, not taking his eyes off of Dean. 

 

“Angel, I’ll clean this up. My appointment isn’t for another fifteen minutes.” Dean tries to stand, but Cas pulls him back down into his seat. 

 

“What’s up, Dr. Krushnic?”

 

“Say it again, call me Dr. Krushnic again!” Cas looks into Dean’s eyes, wetting his own lips.

 

“Dr. Krushnic, Oh Dr. Krush….” Dean’s cut off when his boyfriend crashes his lips to his own. 

 

“Damn Angel, what was that about? You’re already breaking your own rule about kissing at work.” Cas once again crashes his lips to Dean’s, cutting him off. This kiss lasts longer, causing some tightness in Dean’s dress pants. Suddenly Castiel pulls away from Dean, stands up and walks out of the breakroom. 

 

Dean is dumbfounded, what the hell was that all about. Several minutes later, the tightness finally eases up. Dr. Winchester makes his way over to the counter to clean up the empty boxes when his boyfriend pops his head back into the room. “Hey Babe, that was payback for this morning! Love you, Dean!” 

 

“Love you too, Angel! 

  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  



End file.
